


Naoto's Dilemma

by PaddedPriestess



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Diapers, Gen, Soiling, Wetting, messing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 08:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddedPriestess/pseuds/PaddedPriestess
Summary: Naoto has to wear pull-ups to conceal her true gender due to the way bathrooms at school are, and things go wrong!





	Naoto's Dilemma

“I can’t believe this was the best idea I could come up with…” The petite detective looked over the small, padded object she held in her hands. Her outlines for the way she would best hide her identity while attending Yasogami high for her work were almost flawless, except one thing. Being disguised as a boy meant she wouldn’t be able to use the girl’s bathroom without giving herself away, and the boy’s bathroom carried too high a risk with the way it was set up. She was also cursed with a notoriously small bladder, meaning holding it throughout the day probably wouldn’t work in her favor. With no other options, she went to the nearest pharmacy and bought some of the ‘protective undergarments’ that were made for young girls who still wet the bed. With her small stature, it would be no problem to fit into one of them, and to hide it under her school uniform.

Naoto shook her head, still a bit reluctant, but knowing she was too far into her plans to afford a mistake now. Gradually, she slipped off her pants and panties, then just stood there for a couple of seconds. She hadn’t worn one of these things since she was, well, an infant. It would absolutely be a foreign sensation, especially if she actually used it. Sighing loudly, she slipped up the undergarment, securing it over her slim waist as if it were just a thicker pair of panties. Looking back at the clock, she saw much more time had passed than she thought. “Oh no. I need to hurry.” As quick as she could, she pulled her pants back on, and slipped on some shoes, before running out the door. How bad it would’ve been if she were late to her very first day at school.

So far the plan had gone off without a hitch. Naoto sat in her seat for her 3rd class of the day, and so far, no complications had arisen with either her disguise or her new undergarments. In fact, she’d all but forgotten the thing pull ups she wore underneath. In fact, if it wasn’t for the slight twinge in her bladder reminding her of what she had to use for a bathroom, she’d have forgotten the entire thing. Regardless, the young detective continued to pay attention to the teacher as she taught her lessons, not paying too much heed to everything. As the clock continued to tick down, the feeling in her bladder rose, and was still rising quite fast.

Naoto looked at the clock. 15 minutes left. I can make it that long. She didn’t want to cause a disruption in class by asking to go to the toilet, especially with such a little amount of time left. Even though she had planned ahead by donning the absorbent garment currently hidden by her pants, it was far above her to use it this soon. Even if the bathrooms were out of the equation, since lunch was next period, perhaps she could use the commotion and noise to slip off behind a bush and quickly relieve herself. While humiliating, it is steps ahead of peeing myself. Naoto thought to herself. She’d had enough of being called childish, which is why she bought the slightly oversized garment adorning her groin, as it was the most adult kind of incontinence garment she could that was close to her size.

Getting increasingly more desperate, she began rubbing her legs together, hoping the movement would dull the increasing pressure. Her eyes turned yet again to the clock in the room, and she prayed this would be almost over. 11 minutes… Come on, hurry up! Time seemed to move even slower, the hands of the clock mocking her with every slow tick. Deciding it’d probably go quicker if she actually paid attention, she directed herself as best she could to listening to the teacher. She narrowed her eyes at the board, focusing entirely on what was written there as a means of distraction. The teacher’s words even became a mess of jumbled noises, Naoto focusing too hard to be able to care. Unfortunately for her, with her center of attention having moved entirely to the board, she’d relaxed a bit on her groin, and she felt a small warmth escape her. Her focus was instantly brought back down upon her bladder, which was now demanding release.

Again she looked to the clock. The hands had only moved an extra 2 minutes. There was no way Naoto was going to win this fight. Thinking quickly, she knew the best way to do this would be to go as slow as possible, to allow it to soak up, and hopefully it wouldn’t leak. She relaxed her bladder a bit more, and yellow liquid began to flow. Caught off guard by the unexpected increase of flow, Naoto gasped lightly and tried to close her muscles a little tighter. The stream slowed a bit, to her relief, and the dark haired girl sat there, wetting herself entirely in secret. This is… Warm. An obvious thought, but for Naoto, who hadn’t had an accident since her very early childhood, it was a completely new sensation. And with how her first day has went, she’d have to get used to it if she wanted to keep her disguise without humiliating herself.

Once her peeing had come to a complete end, her hands shot down to the groin area of her pants, and she felt around for any signs of wetness. Good. No leaks. Her eyes returned to the clock, which now signaled that there were only 5 minutes left. The nervous student looked back to the teacher, paying the rest of her attention to the end of the lecture before the bell rang. Naoto sat there and waited until almost everybody else had left, then slowly stood up and made her exit.

Lunch flew by in a breeze. Too preoccupied in the morning with her new article of clothing, Naoto had forgotten to make herself a lunch, and instead had to order something from the cafeteria. Still thoroughly stressed by her classroom accident, she ate quickly, and had finished her meal in scant minutes. Still squishing around in a wet pull-up, it was around that time that a major problem she’d overlooked came to mind. How am I going to change out of this? For one who’d prepared for every contingency to forget such a simple task, well, it was ludicrous! Even if she thought of how to sneak into a place where she’d have the privacy to dispose of her wet diaper, she had no spare underpants at all, and there was no way she was going to go commando in school.

Thankfully for the forgetful detective, the rest of the day went smoothly. The next 3(?) periods went off without a hitch, and she sat in the last 10 minutes of her final class, attentively reading her book since the teacher had decided to end the lecture 12 minutes early. A slight grumbling in her abdomen had her worried for the past 30 minutes, but so close to release meant she probably wouldn’t have to worry. She continued reading through the pages, and time passed by almost in a blink, with no more potty problems to plague her. Sure enough, the bell rang, and this time to signal the end of the day.

Rather, her problems would begin now. As soon as Naoto went to stand up, a sharp cramp hit her. Though her stomach hadn’t felt too bad, as soon as she got up, the magnitude of pain multiplied sharply, much to her chagrin. Her hand instinctively ran down to her abdomen, and she tried rubbing it to make the sudden bodily interruption go away. While it didn’t leave entirely, it calmed down enough that Naoto could stand up straight, and slightly waddle out of class, on the way home to get some regular panties back on. She walked down the stairs, and out the double doors of her school, somewhat symbolizing her freedom from the strange peeing ordeal.

Walking through the gate of Yasogami, the sudden cramp came back, and even worse this time. To her horror, she felt her bowels churn, and all the pieces fell into place. Oh no… I can’t do… That in my pants! And especially not in public! The urgency was rising with every second, and Naoto shimmied off to the more secluded areas nearby, hoping she’d at least be able to pull her pants off and go in the bushes or something. Hurrying out of the sight of her fellow students, she looked for a shadowy place and rushed as fast as she could, which wasn’t very fast, considering she had to hold her legs together so the mass of feces wouldn’t escape prematurely. A couple steps from her destination, and a tiny sense of relief washed over her for how close she was. That was all it needed.

The detective’s clenched anus finally let loose, and a loud cacophony of farts announced the introduction of Naoto’s former lunch into her diaper. Soft, mushy poo flowed out from her anus, completely unrestricted, and caused a minor bulge to appear in the back of her pants. Restricted by the tight waistline, the still moving feces began to spread through any places it could find within her pull up, mixing with the now dried urine from earlier in the day. Grunting hard, she gave up any chance of making it out clean, and decided it would be well worth the effort to just finish up and get home to a clean shower. Some more thick squelching noises made her pooping known, until finally, a spluttering moment of flatulence signaled the end of her ordeal.

Panting heavily, Naoto moved a very tentative hand to the back of her pants, and slipped one hand down them to feel the back of her diaper. Still in a dreamlike state, the feeling of warm mush confirmed her worst fears. She’d just had a poopy accident right in front of the school. Miraculously, the padding held it all, for the moment, and her next course of action would be to get the heck out of dodge, the remains of her dignity hopefully intact.


End file.
